


The Day Happy Realized Natsu and Lucy Were a Couple

by Saiyan Tails (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Era, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Saiyan%20Tails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it weren’t for his great excitement he might have realized that neither Natsu or Lucy were anywhere in sight in the fairly small apartment. He might have wondered where they could be or why the bathroom door was shut when he approached it. But, Happy was way too excited for his bath for any of these thoughts to cross his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Happy Realized Natsu and Lucy Were a Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This was my sister's idea. I think what she told me was funnier than what I pulled off here. I think I'm just not the best at writing comedically.

This was the day when Happy realized that Natsu and Lucy were a couple. Baths were one of the many highlights to Happy’s day, so of course, bath time made him happy. As he often did when the clock struck 7 p.m., he began to bounce up and down, even performing a few flips in the air. All the while he sang repeatedly, “Bath time. Yay, it’s bath time.”

If it weren’t for his great excitement he might have realized that neither Natsu nor Lucy were anywhere in sight in the fairly small apartment. He might have wondered where they could be or why the bathroom door was shut when he approached it. But, Happy was way too excited for his bath for any of these thoughts to cross his mind. So, he grasped the door handle without a single care in the world.

He tugged it. And tugged it. The door was locked! He tried tugging some more. It was a bit over dramatic, but tiny tears formed in the exceed’s eyes. Raising a paw, he pounded it against the door.

“Natsu? Lucy?” he cried.

“Happy?” came Lucy’s high voice from behind the door.

“Lucy?” he asked. “I want to take a bath.”

“You’ll have to wait.” Her voice sounded funny.

“Why? Can’t I come in too?”

“Uhh…” Her voice trailed off at the same time that he heard Natsu’s maniacal laughter.  

And that was when Happy realized they were taking a bath together. _They were lovey dovey._ Chuckling behind a paw, he whispered, “They’re in love.”

But then he remembered that he would have to wait to have bath time. Plus, bath time had always been his and Natsu’s time. He wouldn’t be able to have that anymore.

Happy was filled with both happiness and sadness the day he realized Natsu and Lucy were a couple.


End file.
